<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Franken Darball AU by ImaginationStudios8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734234">Franken Darball AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationStudios8/pseuds/ImaginationStudios8'>ImaginationStudios8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Amazing World of Gumball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AUs, Other, darkstuff, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationStudios8/pseuds/ImaginationStudios8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is an AU I made for The Amazing World Of Gumball, thought I would bring the story to ao3) They never wanted this. Nobody did. They never wanted to become a former shell of themselves.. But mad science had forced them to. They never wanted to be stitched up into a monster. What they wanted, was to just be Gumball and Darwin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one: Just a normal day...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi welcome to FDAU! Thank you for reading! ^^ Real quick before we head in, a few disclaimers. </p><p>Tawog is NOT owned by me. It is owned by Cartoon Network. This AU however, does. Second, this story contains dark scenery, such as blood, gore, death, and good ol' trauma. If you don't like any of that, last chance to click away. </p><p>Without further ado, enjoy the show ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another quiet, peaceful, day in the town known as Elmore.</p><p>Gumball and Darwin Watterson were sitting on the couch, with bowls of cereal on their lap as they watched Saturday morning cartoons. The character on the TV ran off the cliff, before looking down and raising a sign that read 'help..' on it, and fell to his doom.</p><p>The two laughed, and put another spoonful of cereal in their mouths.</p><p>"Ah, Saturday.. The day where we can relax and not have to worry about stupid school and homework.." Gumball said, sighing happily.</p><p>A commercial interrupted the cartoon, which annoyed them greatly.</p><p>"Hey kids! Do you love videogames?" </p><p>The two looked at the TV with anticipation.</p><p>"Yes!" They both said to the TV.</p><p>"Do you like The Legend of Zelmore?"</p><p>"Yes!!" They said again, their voices getting louder.</p><p>"Are you tired of waiting for a new game?"</p><p>"YES!!!" They shouted, dropping their cereal onto the couch.</p><p>"Then come on down to Vincent's Videogames to get a copy of the new Breath of the Forest today!"</p><p>Gumball quickly stood up, joy and glee on his face.</p><p>"Did you hear that?! They have a new game!"</p><p>Darwin stood up too, happy as well.</p><p>"Let's go!" Gumball declared.</p><p>They jumped off the couch, only to be stopped by their mother.</p><p>"Oh no you don't! You are not going out in your pajamas!"</p><p>Gumball and Darwin looked down to see as a matter of fact, that they were, still in their pajamas. "Go get dressed, then you can go." Nicole said.</p><p>With joy, the boys zoomed up the stairs, and zoomed back down wearing their normal clothes.</p><p>"Wait a second you're already wearing your shoes why did you go upstairs?" Gumball looked at Darwin, who had two pairs of shoes on.</p><p>"Oh yeah.."</p><p>Darwin raced back up the stairs, and came back with his normal pair.</p><p>They went back to what they were doing and ran out the door.</p><p>"Do you have money?" Darwin asked.</p><p>Gumball dug in his pocket, and took out a ten dollar bill.</p><p>"Lets hope this weeks allowance will cover it.."</p><p>They continued down the sidewalk, with excitement on their faces.</p><p>"Oh I can imagine it now.. The game in our hands.. And the feeling of joy and happiness.." Gumball couldn't help but go on and on about it.</p><p>Darwin looked past Gumball, noticing a weird man walking across the street.</p><p>"Gumball?.."</p><p>The two stopped, noticing the person pick up the road kill that was left  on the street.</p><p>"Ah.. Perfect.." He said to himself.</p><p>Gumball and Darwin looked at each other with disgust.</p><p>"Ew.. What does he want with a dead carcass.." Gumball made a face, which caused Darwin to giggle.</p><p>The man noticed the two, and began to study them for a second.</p><p>Gumball and Darwin quickly stopped laughing, noticing the man looking at them.</p><p>"Come on.. Lets get out of here.." Gumball whispered to Darwin.</p><p>Darwin gave a slight nod, and they began to back away slowly.<br/>The man smiled to himself, and dropped the road kill immediately.</p><p>The two began to tremble, as the man was getting closer and closer.</p><p>"Don't be afraid little ones.. I won't hurt you.." The man said, in a weird, creepy voice.</p><p>"Run."</p><p>Darwin looked at Gumball with worry and fear.</p><p>"Run." He said again.</p><p>"Gumball.."</p><p>"DARWIN RUN!!"</p><p>"But.. Gumball.. I don't want to leave you here.."</p><p>"Just get out of here!!"</p><p>The man was getting closer, now ten feet away from them.</p><p>"I'm not leaving you." Darwin said sternly, as he stood next to Gumball.</p><p>He jerked, as a baseball bat hit Gumball in the head, causing him to fall over in shock.</p><p>Darwin looked at the man, who was holding the bat, ready to hit him next.</p><p>"Gumball!"</p><p>The bat hit him, and knocked him over in the same state as his brother.</p><p>The last thing Darwin saw was a look of horror on Gumball's face, and the man picking him up with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two: The Nightmare Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Casual warning that this chapter contains blood, gore, and death. Also has been updated from the Fanfiction.Net version due to character redesigns. Alright enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uggh.."</p><p>Gumball woke up dazed and confused, before remembering the earlier events.</p><p>"Darwin? Are you there buddy?"</p><p>Panicking, he looked around, before wincing in pain.</p><p>Looking down, he noticed his broken arm, along with now being strapped to some kind of operating table.</p><p>"Darwin?"</p><p>He turned his head left to right, seeing only darkness in front of him.</p><p>"Gumball?"</p><p>He sighed in relief, seeing that he was next to Darwin, who was strapped to another operating table.</p><p>"Are you okay? You're not hurt, right?" Gumball asked, instantly going back to worry.</p><p>Darwin looked down, and held up his fin, which was badly cut and bruised.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll try and get us out of here!"</p><p>Gumball pulled with all his strength, trying to slip from the table, but had no result.</p><p>"Are we going to die?.."</p><p>Gumball looked back at Darwin, who had tears coming down his cheeks.</p><p>"I... I don't know.." Gumball turned to the other side, doubts about leaving starting to fill his mind.</p><p>Darwin looked down at his shoes, which were dirty and torn from earlier.</p><p>"Gumball.. Can I tell you something?.."</p><p>He looked back up and faced Gumball, sorrow and worry still on his face.</p><p>"What?.." Gumball looked at him too.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Darwin was interrupted by a sound of movement coming from the shadows.</p><p>The two watched, with fear and worry now in their eyes, their tears still flowing down.</p><p>With courage, Gumball looked at the figure in the shadows dead in the eye.</p><p>"What do you want from us you weirdo!"</p><p>The figure looked rather amused by the comment, and snickered.</p><p>A bit frustrated, Gumball continued to watch the shadow.</p><p>"What's so funny?!"</p><p>The figure stopped laughing, and began to speak in a weird, creepy voice.</p><p>"You amuse me by your foolishness.."</p><p>Gumball was now ticked off by this, and clenched his fists angrily.</p><p>"JUST SHUT UP! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT US FOR!?"</p><p>Darwin looked at Gumball with a little hope, knowing they might actually escape the heck they were in.</p><p>"To live."</p><p>Gumball looked at the figure with a raised eyebrow, confused by the response.</p><p>"What?.."</p><p>"I want to live longer.. You see, I am getting rather.. Old.."</p><p>The figure finally stepped out of the darkness, revealing to be the creepy old man from earlier.</p><p>He was a shadow like person with long gray hair that went all the way to his shoulders, and wore nothing but his gray skin. (uh.. ew.. sorry you had to hear that described reader..)</p><p>His face didn't have much wrinkles, but had plenty of dirt on it from over the years, and the fact he had not been cleansed in a long time.</p><p>But, what scared Gumball and Darwin the most was his eyes, which, he didn't have any. Only a creepy sinister white smile was on his face.</p><p>"I have been working to.. Keep living, but it has required a lot of patients.."</p><p>The man took off a cloth that had been covering a shelf, which revealed to have jars and jars of body parts, such as eyes and noses.</p><p>Gumball and Darwin were even more frightened, seeing all this in front of them.</p><p>"It has.. Failed plenty of times.. But now, I'll finally get it right.. I just need.. The perfect.. Experiments.. I will need.. You two.."</p><p>Now the two were panicking, trying to get out of the straps with all the strength and hope they had.</p><p>"Oh it's no use trying to escape you know.. The straps have been tied super tight.."</p><p>The man turned around and dug through a drawer, taking out a scalpel.</p><p>"Time to begin.." He said happily.</p><p>The boys screamed, as the man was getting closer.</p><p>"NO!! GET AWAY FROM US!!" Gumball shouted, fear now being the only thing he could think of.</p><p>But it was no use, as their screams echoed throughout the old building.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Anais came down the stairs, seeing the cereal spilled onto the couch.</p><p>She sighed, and cleaned up the mess.</p><p>Nicole stuck her head out of the kitchen doorway, with a sponge and dish in her hand.</p><p>"Anais? Have you seen the boys yet? It's been two hours since they left."</p><p>Anais looked at her, as she flipped channels to look for the Daisy show.</p><p>"Not at all, what are they at the mall or something?"</p><p>Nicole was now standing near the table, with worry on her face.</p><p>"They were out to get that new game.. I thought they would be back by now.."</p><p>Worried as well, Anais looked back at Nicole.</p><p>"Maybe you should call and see if they're okay."</p><p>Nicole went to the phone and dialed Gumball's number in.</p><p>After a few minutes, it picked up.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Nicole was confused, hearing a lower and slower voice answer instead of her son's.</p><p>"Gumball is that you?.."</p><p>"Who's Gumball?.."</p><p>Nicole's face went from confused, to horrified. This wasn't Gumball.</p><p>"Mom? Are you okay?" Anais asked, as she tapped on her mother's arm.</p><p>"Who are you and where is my son?!"</p><p>There was a pause, and the person hung up.</p><p>"Mom?.."</p><p>Nicole then began to dial again.</p><p>"Anais get in the car. Now."</p><p>"What's going on? Who was on the-"</p><p>"Anais get in the car now."</p><p>She quickly did as she was told and ran to the station wagon, worry still on her face.</p><p>The person Nicole called finally answered.</p><p>"Hello Elmore police what is your-"</p><p>"Please, I need help right now.. My sons are missing."</p><p>"When did you last see them?"</p><p>"Two hours ago. They were out to get a new game, and they haven't come back. I called my first son's number but a stranger answered it and hung up."</p><p>"Okay mam we'll be on it right away."</p><p>Nicole hung up, and put the phone back.</p><p>"Richard!" She shouted up the stairs.</p><p>Her husband came down, wearing his normal clothing.</p><p>"The boys are missing."</p><p>"Did you call the police?"</p><p>"Yes. We need to get to the station."</p><p>They quickly ran to the car, and Nicole drove past speed limits to reach the station.</p><p>Anais watched the scenes play before her, with worry and fear in her mind.</p><p>What's going on?.. Where are they?..</p><p>They finally reached the station, and Nicole ran up the stairs right into the building.<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Gumball blinked unsteadily, as his heart began to race.</p><p>He had witnessed everything. It had happened.</p><p>Gumball was hanging over the table he was on, and was forced in a position where he could see Darwin.</p><p>But the sight before him changed everything, and was hard to watch.</p><p>Darwin was facing him as well, his breathing now becoming slower and slower.</p><p>"Gumball..."</p><p>"Please dude don't die on me.." Gumball was still crying, but he could not feel any tears on his face.</p><p>Darwin had his right arm viciously torn off, along with his left leg.</p><p>Some of his mouth had also been cut into, which was making it harder for him to speak any louder.</p><p>"It hurts..."</p><p>"I know..."</p><p>The man continued his work, humming quietly to himself.</p><p>Gumball screamed in pain as the man tore his right arm off, causing it to bleed.</p><p>He looked at Darwin, noticing that his breathing was now slower and slower than before.</p><p>"Darwin please..."</p><p>But it was too late.</p><p>Darwin tried to smile to him, before falling limp onto the table.</p><p>Tears were filling Gumball's eyes, which stung to him.</p><p>He looked back at the man, with anger and sadness on his face.</p><p>"You killed him.. You killed my brother you monster.."</p><p>"I want to live.." The man said.</p><p>Gumball looked down at his body, sorrow and anger still on his face.</p><p>His right arm was gone, along with his left leg and part of his tail.</p><p>Gumball took his last breath, and accepted his fate, as everything faded to black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heads up, I'm not responsible for any amount of emotions you experienced this chapter. Oh wait, am I? I cried too so I guess it doesn't count. Idk hope you enjoyed anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three: Where are they?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much else to say, other than that Darball's finally gonna come in, and that I edited the mind sequence since it looks a little confusing to read. Alright onto the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anais watched, as the adults around her moved back and forward in a panicking, yet worrying manner.</p><p>"So, what did the voice sound like?" The cop asked, as he held a notepad in his hand.</p><p>"It was.. Slow, and had a weird sound to it." Nicole answered, with worry still on her face.</p><p>"Sounds like that kooky old guy in town.."</p><p>The cop looked up from his work, as he looked at Nicole with a serious look.</p><p>"What old guy?" She asked, confused.</p><p>The cop placed the notepad down on the table, and sighed with an annoyed look.</p><p>"There's a man in town named Gregory Gilson. We've had a few run-ins with him before."</p><p>"Where is he?!" Nicole slammed her fists onto the table, as she stood up with worry and anger on her face.</p><p>"He lives at that old gray building in town. Nobody really knows much about him, but we know one thing about him."</p><p>"What is that thing?! Tell me!"</p><p>The cop sighed, and shook his head.</p><p>"He says he wants to 'live' or whatever, and cuts and consolidates body parts together. I have no idea what he's thinking, but we've had many cases where he kidnaps people to use them for that."</p><p>Nicole gasped, her hand covering her mouth. </p><p>Anais looked at the officer, with worry on her face as well. "We need to get to that building."</p><p>The cop opened the door, and let the two leave."I'll send in the cops."</p><p>Anais looked at Nicole with a worried expression still on her face.</p><p>"Don't worry sweetheart.. We'll find them. I'm sure of it." Nicole said, as she tried to reassure her daughter.</p><p>The cop stepped back out, wearing his officer belt, ready for action. "We can take my squad car." He said, as he took out his keys.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Gumball (in mind): Ugh... Am I dead?... Yeah.. I'm definitely dead.. But.. If I'm dead.. Why is it so dark?...</p><p>Darwin (in mind): Gumball?..</p><p>Gumball: Wait huh?.. Sigh.. I must be hallucinating..</p><p>Darwin: Gumball what happened?...</p><p>Gumball: Darwin?... How are you in my thoughts?.. You're not telepathic right?...</p><p>Darwin: No.. It's just dark here.. And I can't do anything..</p><p>Gumball: Me neither..  What happened though?..</p><p>Darwin: I think we died..</p><p>Gumball: But if we're dead.. Then how are we still talking in my thoughts?..</p><p>Darwin: I don't know.. Is this how death works?..</p><p>Gumball: Wait.. What's that sound?..</p><p>Darwin: Huh?</p><p>Gumball: There's something here.. I just heard it..</p><p>Darwin: Well what was it?..</p><p>Gumball: It sounded like footsteps..</p><p>Darwin: Dude. I'm pretty sure I'm the only thing you can hear in your thoughts right now.</p><p>Gumball: But I swear I heard-</p><p>*tap tap*</p><p>Darwin: Was that the sound?</p><p>Gumball: Yeah..</p><p>Darwin: What do we do now?..</p><p>Gumball: Wait here?.. I mean there's not really much else we can do..</p><p>Darwin: Hey! I see something!</p><p>Gumball: Is it freedom?..</p><p>Darwin: It's light!</p><p>Gumball: Eh.. Close enough..</p><p>"It worked.."</p><p>Darwin: Oh no.. That sounds like..</p><p>Gumball: That creepy guy..</p><p>Gumball woke up, relieved that he was okay.</p><p>Gumball: Wait!</p><p>"Darwin?"</p><p>He raised his eyebrow confused, hearing his voice was now echoing. Hearing a gasp from his right, Gumball quickly turned, only to find nothing next to him. He jerked, as something in the room crashed, landing on the floor with a sickening crunch.</p><p>Gumball then got up off the ground, and looked down at the shards of glass that was now there, along with various body parts splattered around.</p><p>He, along with Darwin, who was still not present next to him screamed, as they saw what the glass was reflecting.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
"Alright, we're here."</p><p>The cop quickly pressed the brakes, and the car stopped at a halt in front of the building. Other police cars arrived as well. The cop went to the door, and began to pound on it. "Open up Gilson! We'd like to have a word with you!" He tried to open the door, but it seemed locked.</p><p>"Here, let me try." Nicole pulled on the knob as well, but had no result either.</p><p>Sighing, Anais went around the building, and found a back door. She tried it, and it instantly opened, revealing a long dark hallway, along with a flashlight on the ground. "Well that's a nice convenience." She said to herself.</p><p>Anais turned it on, and went inside. She jerked as the door slammed shut, locking her  inside. "Just great!"</p><p>Sighing again, she then began to walk down the long, dark hallway.</p><p>Anais held the flashlight firmly, with a look of determination on her face. She bent down, finding a fallen over shelf with shards of glass surrounding it. Seeing the various parts on the ground, she held her hand up to her mouth, trying not to get sick at the sight.</p><p>A box caught her eye, and she went over to it to look inside. Before she could open it, Anais heard the sounds of footsteps. Now ignoring the box, she continued down the hall, and discovered tables with straps on them. Picking a strap up, Anais examined it, and dropped it back down with fright.</p><p>The straps were wet with blood, and had looked as if the victims that were previously there had been struggling in them.</p><p>No...</p><p>She then took steps back, as she bumped into something and almost lost her balance.</p><p>Anais took steps back, and tried to look at what she bumped into. She screamed, seeing a weird figure with unnatural glowing white eyes in front of her. The figure screamed as well, falling onto the ground with a thud.</p><p>Anais then pointed her flashlight towards the figure, with worry, fear, and slight anger on her face. "Who are you and what did you do with my brothers?!" The figure didn't respond, as it began slightly backing away from her.</p><p>"Answer me!" She continued to have the flashlight held upright, trying to keep the figure from running off.</p><p>"Where did.. You..." Anais paused, now looking a little closer, as a look of worry, shock, and realization appeared on her face.</p><p>"Wait... No... It can't be... Gumball?... Darwin?.. Is.. Is that.. You?...."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Casual ends up but Darball's voice is supposed to echo, though ao3 won't let me put it in bold for some reason. So yeah. Just letting you know ahead of time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four: Stitched Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anais looked at the two, confused, nearly shocked, and quite frightened, as she took in their appearance. The figure mostly resembled Gumball, and consisted of most of his characteristics.</p><p>Half of the left side was Gumball's normal face, but the other side had part of Darwin's face attached on. Along with that, orange material was sewn onto the tips of the ears, the material also being stitched onto the tip of their messy tail, looking at least handsewn together. The shiny light orange spot that usually was on Darwin was seen, as the right arm also belonged to him, same being for the left leg.</p><p>And finally, their eyes were glowing an unnatural white, with what appeared to be no pupils at all, along with thick black circles that looked to be the outline, which you could say nearly resembled a little kid drawing with a black crayon. </p><p>Anais was still in a little bit of shock, still trying to figure out how this was scientifically possible. Reluctantly, she put her hand out, as she felt the stitches that went straight down the middle of the head. "Did.. Did that crazy guy do this to you?..." The two nodded, with fear and sorrow being present on their face.</p><p>"Can you still... Talk?..." Anais withdrew her hand, as she noticed red cuts all over them.</p><p>"..Yeah..."</p><p>The flashlight in her hand began to flicker, signaling that the batteries were dying. The three flinched, as banging was heard coming from the outside.</p><p>"..What's that?..."</p><p>Anais looked over at the dark hallway, before facing the two again. "Well.. Mom called the police since you guys were gone for an unusually long amount of time.. So.. They're trying to break the door down I think?"</p><p>In alarm, Gumball/Darwin quickly stepped back into the darkness, fright clearly shown. "Hold on, I'm sure we can figure something out.." Anais said, as she tried to reassure the two to come back out. "Anais we can't just walk out of here like everything's normal.. They might try and kill us.." Gumball replied, pretty worried about the situation.</p><p>"We can't just stay here though either. But don't worry, I'll handle this."</p><p>They flinched again, as the door banging was getting louder, until they heard a thud. The door was knocked down.</p><p>Anais turned back towards her brothers, as she hurriedly tried to keep the flashlight on.<br/>"I'll be back. Just.. Stay hidden for now, okay?" Gumball/Darwin nodded, as they quickly hid behind a shelf.</p><p>She walked down the dark hallway, the flashlight guiding her way. </p><p>"Gilson you better be in here!"  One of the cops shouted. With worry now, Anais continued, and finally arrived where the police were.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing in here?" The second cop asked, an annoyed, yet angry tone in his voice. "The back door was open." She replied, with an annoyed tone like him.</p><p>"Step aside kid, we got this." The cop pushed her aside, and began to continue on to look for Gilson.</p><p>"Sir I think I found something!"  A voice called from down the hallway. </p><p>Oh no..</p><p>"We're coming!" The other cop shouted, as he and the other men ran down the path. "Wait no!" Anais ran down the hall, with worry and fear on her face.</p><p>'Don't be them don't be them...' She thought.</p><p>She finally caught up to them, and fear overtook her. They had found them.</p><p>Gumball/Darwin cowered in the corner of the room with fright, while the officers looked at them with somewhat shock, a little bit of anger, and a little disgust.</p><p>"What the heck is that thing?!"</p><p>"Get it boys! It might know where Gilson is!"</p><p>Anais quickly stood in front of her brothers, keeping the police from coming closer, her flashlight clattering to the floor. "No wait you don't understand!"</p><p>"Kid what on Earth are you doing?" The cop gave her an annoyed glare, since he was kept from doing his work.</p><p>"Anais?" Anais looked over to see Nicole standing there with her fists up in defense, a look of confusion and worry on her face. "Sweetheart please, let the police do their job.." She said, trying not to sound harsh to her daughter.</p><p>"No mom you don't get it!" Anais grabbed Gumball/Darwin by the arm and pulled them out from the corner, whatever light in the room revealing theirself. Nicole gasped, realizing what Anais was trying to say, as she was trying to take in the sight before her.</p><p>The officers were standing there awkwardly, confused by the situation, but they didn't know what to do or say.</p><p>"Oh my gosh..." Nicole went closer, noticing more of the two's features.</p><p>One of the cops looked down at the fallen over shelf, and noticed Gilson's arm was sticking out. "Sir, the shelf killed Gilson." He reported. The cops gathered around the arm, examining it closely for any movements. "Yep, this man is dead."</p><p>Nicole sat on her knees, sorrow appearing on her face. "Is.. Is it really you?..." Gumball/Darwin nodded, as they looked down at the floor. Nicole then hugged the two, tears beginning to stream down her face. "I'm so sorry..." Anais watched, sorrow on her face too, as she was a little grateful that she stopped the police just in time. "I'll... I'll try to fix this... I promise..."</p><p>"Come on," the cop said, trying not to interrupt this sad moment. "Let's get out of here.." Nicole got up, and they all quietly left the building.</p><p>Onlookers that were outside at the time watched, as Gumball/Darwin got into the police car. They were still worried, frightened, and sad about this whole mess, since you know, they're kinda dead and made into a half cat half fish thing.</p><p>As they sat in the back, Anais put her hand on theirs, with a look of hope. "Don't worry.. We'll get through this." They gave her a slight smile, before facing the window, watching the houses and cars go by.</p><p>Nothing, would be the same again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five: Some Good ol' Awkwardness!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimers. Like I said, Darball's voice echoes. Second, this chapter has been edited from the Fanfiction.Net version (as did chapter 4) in order to not sound confusing, and for redesign purposes. With that said, enjoy the chapter. ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long moment of silence, as everyone arrived back to the police station. "Thank you for the help." Nicole said, being polite to the policemen as she got into her own car. </p><p>"Is everything handled for now?" One officer questioned. "Yes, we got it from here." She replied, still a bit uneased by the situation. The man gave a slight smile and nod, before going back into the building. </p><p>Nicole took deep breaths, trying to keep herself calm. However, this was difficult, considering the whole thing about a crazy guy technically murdering two of her kids and turning them into.. Well.. She didn't really know what the guy was trying to do there. But she was still pretty upset. Heck, she probably would've went ballistic on the guy if he was still alive. "Uh.. Mom?"</p><p>She nearly flinched in surprise, as she turned to face Anais who was in the back with her brothers. "We should probably get home now.." The bunny said. Nicole turned back to the front, and turned on the engine, driving back home. </p><p>Once they were back at the house, they got out of the car and went inside. As soon as they shut the door, Richard woke up from his nap tiredly, somewhat disturbed by the noise made. </p><p>"We're home!" Nicole tried to sound casual, but again, she was still pretty uneased. "Oh hey honey.. Did you find the boys yet?.." He asked, letting out a big yawn. She was reluctant to tell him, since she didn't know how he would react. "Um yes.. But Richard there's something you need to understand-" </p><p>Before she could finish, Richard made a cry of joy and ran over to her. His smile turned into a confused frown, as he noticed a weird figure standing behind Nicole, who were also worried about the rabbit's reaction as well. Richard looked at her with a confused, yet concerned expression. </p><p>Nicole sighed, stepping aside so he could get a better look. "Richard, please don't freak out or anything, but.. This is what happened to them.." </p><p>"What?..." The large rabbit was still processing all this, wondering if this was just some kind of prank they were pulling on him. "Some crazy lunatic kidnapped Gumball and Darwin, killed them, and well.. Turned them into.. This.." Anais explained.</p><p>"Aw.. Come' here son.. I mean sons.." Richard said, quickly correcting himself as he pulled Gumball/Darwin into a hug. The two hugged back, letting this moment last for a bit. "Uh.. Guys?" They looked over at Anais. "We should probably go fix you up.." She said, pointing at their wounds. "You're bleeding."</p><p>The two let go of Richard, and followed their sister up the stairs. </p><p>Anais sighed, as she dug through a drawer to find her sewing needle. "Ugh.. I swear it was in here.." Gumball/Darwin waited patiently, as they were seated on the desk stool. "Here it is.." Anais took out her needle, which she would normally use on her Daisy plush. She opened a small kit and grabbed some thread, placing the kit down on the desk.</p><p>"Ok guys, this might hurt a little.." She then began to sew, fixing up the bleeding unsewn cuts on her brother's body. After several minutes, she finished working on the arms, and began sewing up the chest. "Are you doing ok?" Anais asked, making sure nothing was wrong. "Yep.. It kinda hurts.. But we're good.." Gumball replied, the two slightly wincing in pain as the needle dug through. </p><p>Reluctant, Anais began to speak. "What exactly happened when you guys were there?.. Was it.. Live operation?.." She questioned. Noticing the look in their eyes, it didn't look like there was a good answer. The two then quietly nodded, as horrible memories came back. "Oh..." There was a moment of silence, no words heard in the slightest.</p><p>Anais pulled the final stitch together, and sighed with relief, breaking the silence. "The stitching's all done now. But the cuts still look pretty bad.. They won't stop bleeding.." She wrapped up the bloody stitches with white bandages. "These will have to stay on for a while." Gumball/Darwin nodded with understanding, as they got up from the stool. </p><p>The door to the bedroom opened, Nicole appearing at the doorway. "Um.. Dinner's ready.." She said, still not very used to this yet. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>It was evening, the family sitting at the table having dinner. Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say, the only sounds being the clattering of the silverware against the plates. </p><p>Gumball/Darwin looked down at their food, which consisted of leftover meatloaf from last night's meal. Finally, they broke the silence. "So... What are we going to tell everyone?..." Darwin asked, as the two looked up at the others. </p><p>"We.. Haven't decided yet.." Nicole answered. "I'm not sure if the sick excuse will work for a while anyway.."</p><p>Silence, returned to the table.<br/>--------------------------------------------<br/>Soon, it was time to get to bed. Anais went and put her onesie on, and came back to the room. She raised an eyebrow, as she noticed her brothers were struggling to get their clothes off. "Need help?" The two sighed. "Yeah."</p><p>Anais tried pulling off Darwin's shoe, but had no avail. She tugged harder, and it came off quickly, flung to the other side of the room like a runaway balloon. Anais then sighed, noticing a cut where the shoe had been. She then quickly sewed that back up, and gave her brothers their shoe back. "I think that guy must've sewn your clothes on somehow." Anais left the room, giving the two some privacy. </p><p>Once she came back, she raised an eyebrow yet again. Gumball/Darwin had to work around the problem, which they were now wearing Gumball's pajamas over their clothes, along with one of Darwin's slippers on one foot. They simply shrugged, not really knowing either. </p><p>Anais climbed into bed at the top bunk. However, she didn't sleep right away. Instead, she quietly listened to her brothers talk to each other quietly. </p><p>"Maybe we should just sleep in your bed." She heard Darwin say. "Are you sure?" She also heard Gumball. "Yeah.. Besides, we probably won't fit in my bowl.. And the fact that you're not a fish like me." "Well technically I am now, since you know, we're together now?" "Oh right.. So I guess that makes me.. Technically part cat now?.." "Yeah." "Let's be honest. This is pretty weird." "Definitely."</p><p>Anais stared up at the ceiling. Once she heard no more sounds, she hugged her Daisy doll a little tighter, and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter six: The Girlfriends find out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter edited heavily from Fanfiction.Net version. It also takes place before season 6's "The Buddy". (story kinda takes place around seasons 3-4, but with Carrie as DW's girlfriend early)</p><p>With that said enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since the incident. Yet, they still couldn't figure out how to fix it. It was almost as if the reset button that reverted things back to status quo didn't work. </p><p>Since they were still in this state, Gumball/Darwin would quietly go about with their daily schedule, often doing what they normally do at home, such as playing around or going on the computer. However, some of the things they used to do together was pretty difficult now, since they were now basically almost the same person.</p><p>Luckily, they eventually fixed the whole "clothes getting sewn on" problem, and were able to actually wear different stuff. However, Gumball's sweater kind of looked weird on them unlike the other, so they carefully took one sleeve off, and adjusted their bandages. One of Darwin's shoes was still put on, since Darwin was a little uncomfortable with being fully barefoot. </p><p>Eventually, the rest of the family got used to this, and were not as weirded out or concerned as much as they were before. But G/D didn't.</p><p>They were practically scarred for life from that horrible madman Gilson and his experiments. The memories of their deaths haunted them, often reminding them, that they were technically dead. However, it felt as if their two souls were still there, lingering around them like ghosts. </p><p>Gumball/Darwin then began hiding out at the house. They knew that society wouldn't be that accepting of their new form like their family. After all, people can be kind of brutal when it comes to that.</p><p>The memory though, still haunts.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------<br/>It was another day, the sunshine peeking through the window of the bedroom. </p><p>Anais woke up, and climbed down the ladder of the bunkbed, as she was getting ready for school. Bothered by the sounds she was making, Gumball/Darwin woke up sleepily, with a rather annoyed look on their face.</p><p>"Ugh.. Why do you have to make so much noise in the morning?..." Gumball inquired, as the two let out a yawn. "Sorry, but I still have school." Anais replied. She soon paused. "Well.. You guys do too technically.."</p><p>"Yeah, but better safe than sorry Anais." G/D soon had a worried expression. "I.. We mean, people might not take it that well. Considering um.. We're sorta dead."</p><p>"Yeah.. Fair point.." Anais left the room, heading over to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Gumball/Darwin sat there for a few seconds, trying to fully wake up. Or, at least Darwin was. Gumball kept dosing off on his half. They soon got out of bed as well, and quietly sat down at the computer.</p><p>Meanwhile, Anais went downstairs, carrying her backpack with her.</p><p>"Good morning Anais, did you sleep alright?" Nicole placed down a plate of two pancakes on the table for the rabbit, who sat down. "I slept well." Anais replied. Nicole took a seat as well, taking a sip of coffee. </p><p>"So.." Anais took a bite of the food, with a concerned look. "They're staying home again today?"</p><p>Nicole knew who she was talking about. "You know how Gumball and Darwin are right now.. They're still trying to get used to this whole um.. Thing."</p><p>Anais finished her meal, setting her fork down. "I think they're just worried about what people will think.."</p><p>Before Nicole could respond, a honk was heard outside, and Anais immediately went out the door with her bag. "Have a good day sweetheart!" She called to the bunny, who unfortunately didn't exactly hear her.</p><p>Anais went up the bus steps, and sat in the back. Like usual, nobody sat with her. </p><p>Rocky looked out the bus for a second, for anyone else that was coming. And again like usual that week, nobody else came. "Are your brothers sick again today?" He asked, glancing over at Anais. "Uh.. Yeah.. Sick." She replied, not wanting anything to look suspicious. Rocky looked back forward, and shut the bus doors, as the bus began moving.</p><p>Penny turned towards Anais with a concerning look, since that was the same thing she kept saying last week. "Are they really that sick?" The fairy questioned, worried for the two, most importantly Gumball. </p><p>"Yes.. That sick.." Anais said, trying to end the conversation. "I'm sure they'll get better soon.." </p><p>Penny sat back in her seat, worry still on her mind. How were Gumball and Darwin that sick? Before, she had actually tried calling Gumball, but it was always ending at a voice mail. She even came over a few times, asking the other family members if the two brothers were okay. It was always the same response. Yes, they were ok, but she couldn't see them at the moment. It kind of frustrated her. </p><p>Carrie noticed the hesitance in Anais's voice, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. She had tried visiting Darwin too, but ended up the same like Penny. She and the fairy exchanged glances, both knowing something was definitely wrong. It almost sounded like the Wattersons were trying to hide something. Something they didn't want anybody to find out about.</p><p>Something was up.</p><p>Soon the bus arrived at school, and the students went inside the building. </p><p>Anais grabbed the books she needed for class, and began to walk over to the room, only to be stopped by Carrie. </p><p>"Hey wait a second Anais. We need to talk." </p><p>"Well what is it?" The bunny stood there patiently, letting Carrie continue. "Something up." The ghost said, with her arms crossed. "Gumball and Darwin have been gone for almost a full week now, and you've never let Penny or me even talk to them or see them." </p><p>Anais sighed, knowing either of her brothers' girlfriends would eventually say this. "They're just sick, okay? Look I have to get to class-"</p><p>"Carrie's right Anais. Is there something wrong?" Penny was now standing almost behind her, concern shown on her face. </p><p>Anais tried to move past them, but they were blocking her way. "I really need to get to class." She said, now annoyed, but worried. </p><p>"Please, just tell us what's going on.." Penny was very concerned. "Are they trying to avoid us or something?.."</p><p>Anais sighed, finally giving up on trying to hide the real thing. "They're not trying to avoid you like that, but.. Uh.. Fine. Just go to our house after school, then I'll tell you." She hoped they would accept, and not question her any longer.</p><p>To her relief, Penny and Carrie moved out of her way, and let her head to class. "We'll be there." Carrie said, as she and the fairy went to their own class. <br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>It was now after school, which was time for Anais to tell the truth. </p><p>"I'll be walking home." She said to Rocky, not boarding the bus. He gave a slight nod, as she then walked down the sidewalk, preparing what to say when she got there. She didn't want to say it bluntly or outright, since that could probably upset them. But then again, she didn't want to sugarcoat it either.</p><p>Anais arrived at the house, noticing Carrie and Penny silently waiting on the porch steps. 'Carrie must've teleported her and Penny here..' She thought.</p><p>She went up the steps, and was about to open the door. "I lied." She explained, having her hand firmly on the knob. "They aren't sick. We were only saying that so nobody would question it all the time."</p><p>Anais opened the door, but signaled the two girls to stay where they were. "I'm home!" She called, poking her head inside. "Oh hi sweetheart!" Richard greeted, the TV playing some wrestling match. "Are they upstairs?.." She asked, a little reluctantly. "Uh.. Yeah?.." Richard looked confused, but went back to watching the match.</p><p>She sighed in relief, and opened the door wider. "Ok, you can come in now."</p><p>Anais came inside, followed by Penny and Carrie. "Up here." The bunny motioned them to follow her up the stairs. The three quietly went up to the second floor, with Anais in front. </p><p>She took hold of the doorknob to the bedroom, and took a deep breath, hoping their reactions wouldn't be too surprising. Anais opened the door, and poked her head inside yet again, keeping Penny and Carrie from seeing inside. </p><p>They heard her whisper something, but they couldn't make out what she said. </p><p>Anais looked back at the girls again, now a little more serious. "Don't freak out or anything, ok?"</p><p>The girls nodded, confused of why Anais was doing this. She soon opened the door, and led them inside. Anais stepped aside, and gestured her hand to a figure that stood silently near the window, glowing pupiless white eyes looking worried. "Here. Now you know why you didn't see them for a week."</p><p>Penny and Carrie looked surprised, and a little horrified.</p><p>"Wait.. Gumball? Darwin? Is that you?" Penny was aghast by their appearance, taking a few paces back. G/D nodded, in which she relaxed. </p><p>"Huh.. That's kinda freaky." Carrie commented. She was used to this kind of thing back at home. However, she was a little concerned for them.</p><p>"How did this happen?" Penny asked. "A creepy crazy mad scientist guy kidnapped us last week, kind of killed us kind of didn't somehow, and basically long story short this happened." Gumball explained. </p><p>"So.. You guys are zombies." Carrie mostly deadpanned the sentence. "You know, considering you're half dead and half alive."</p><p>"Maybe? We're not sure yet." Darwin replied, as he thought about it. Were they a zombie?</p><p>"So.. How come you didn't show up at school all week?" Asked Penny. </p><p>"So you know, people aren't like," Gumball made his voice higher to symbolize the people. "'Oh no it's a zombie Frankenstein thing it's gonna kill me and eat my brains!' or, 'Ahh! Monster! Kill it with fire!'. You know, the typical movie tropes."</p><p>"Well I guess that makes sense.." Penny said, not entirely sure about that. </p><p>"So.. You guys are ok with this.. Right?"</p><p>Penny and Carrie both nodded in agreement. "But you do realize that none of those tropes actually happen, right?" Carrie questioned.</p><p>"Those tropes do happen though! Remember when Penny came out of her shell? People thought she was a monster!"</p><p>"Gumball, nobody said 'kill it with fire' when that happened." Penny replied, debunking some of the tropes.</p><p>"Ok fine.. But.. Y'know.. People might not be so accepting of.. Whatever we are now.. They might make fun of us.." G/D's eyes fixed to the ground, while holding onto one arm with the other. (aka their signature AU pose :))</p><p>"Hey," Penny got them to look up at her, as she spoke. "It might not be great at first, but I know that sooner or later, people are going to realize that nothing about you guys on the inside has changed. You're still the same Gumball and Darwin we all know." "And if they don't?.." </p><p>Penny paused, not exactly sure how to answer that. "Um.. I-"</p><p>"Then we'll try and get them to notice." Carrie answered, earning a slight smile from the two. "Um.. Carrie, we should probably get going. It's starting to get late." Penny said, noticing it was almost 5:00. "Yeah, true. See you later guys."</p><p>Before they left, Penny kissed Gumball's cheek, while Carrie kissed Darwin's, in which the girls earned a slight blush from them. "This doesn't count as cheating on the other right?" Gumball inquired. "I don't think it does." Penny replied. </p><p>The girls soon left, leaving G/D and Anais in the room.</p><p>Gumball/Darwin's expression then changed to annoyed, remembering the earlier conversation. "Let me guess, we're going to school aren't we?" Gumball didn't sound entirely happy about it. </p><p>"Yep." Anais replied. </p><p>The two sighed. Tomorrow was surely going to be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter seven: Welcome to the Freak Show!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I just really wanted to reference that song Freak Show by Skillet in the title.. Anyway, edited from original yada yada disclaimers over onto the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next day, which Gumball/Darwin dreaded, since it meant they had to go to school. To be honest, it didn't sound THAT bad, but.. They were mostly worried about reactions. Sure, it was a little bit out of character for the two to be this way, but then again, they did kind of just watch each other die just a week ago, still being dead technically.</p><p>They mostly figured that they'd get a negative reaction. </p><p>The alarm clock began to beep, rather loudly. Annoyed, G/D reached out with one hand (more or less fin cause it's Darwin's), and shut the device off, soon going back to bed. </p><p>Noticing this, Anais came over and lightly tapped them on the shoulder. "Guys come on, get up. We have school, and you'll have to face it." In response, they moved the blanket over their head, still not getting up. </p><p>Anais sighed. "Ok fine. We're doing this the hard way." She then yanked the blanket off from the bed, grabbing the two by the arm and hoisting them up. A small groan from Gumball could be heard. "Dang it Anais.."</p><p>"We don't have that much time before the bus gets here, so I suggest you guys hurry up." She was already dressed, and made her way to the bathroom. </p><p>Dread and fear hung over them, as Gumball/Darwin got ready for school. By the time they reached the bathroom, their sister was already downstairs, so they mostly had it to themselves at the moment. As the two picked up one of their toothbrushes, they soon paused, seeing their reflection in the mirror. </p><p>It was kind of weird and eerie how their face looked, their pupiless eyes staring right back at them. They didn't look ugly per say, most likely due to Darwin's traits, but they looked a little creepy, like some kind of weird voodoo doll of the sorts. </p><p>G/D soon refocused, and fixed their eyes away from the mirror.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"So, you're sure you want to go?" Nicole sat at the table, a usual cup of coffee in her hand. Gumball/Darwin nodded, uncertain if this was the right choice. </p><p>Anais gave a look of concern, as she was also sitting there, backpack in hand. "It's ok, I'm sure they'll understand what happened."</p><p>G/D glanced over at the window, seeing the bus outside. Noticing their worry, Nicole stood up and grabbed the car keys. "Do you want me to just drive you there? I can tell you two don't want to ride the bus."</p><p>"Yeah that's fine." They both replied, with a small sigh. <br/>-----------------------------------------------------------<br/>Nicole pulled up into a parking space, the school now in full view. She soon turned towards Gumball/Darwin, who were in the passenger seat. "I wouldn't want to worry about it too much if I were you, alright?"</p><p>The two nodded, and placed one hand on the car door handle, worry still present on their face.</p><p>Gumball: Ready?..<br/>Darwin: Yep, let's do it..</p><p>Taking a deep breath and letting it out, they finally opened the door, and stepped out of the car, carrying their (mostly Gumball's) backpack with them. Some students walking in were a little surprised, but continued on with their schedule.</p><p>However, it was inside where the reactions began.</p><p>People watched the two go by, often surprised, frightened, or even both. A few showed expressions of disgust, but never said anything. Whispering could be heard around G/D, in which some conversations they heard pretty clearly.</p><p>"Is that.. Gumball and Darwin?..."</p><p>"What happened to them?.." </p><p>"Oh my gosh!!"  They both knew that was Sarah, as she was heard squealing in delight.</p><p>Gumball/Darwin ignored the whispers and staring, and arrived at their lockers. Luckily, Gumball's locker was near Darwin's. They soon began planning on what to do, since now that they were together as one, they couldn't take both of what they needed for class. </p><p>Gumball: Ok, so how's this going to work?</p><p>Darwin:  Maybe.. Take something of mine, then something you have?</p><p>Gumball: Yeah that sounds good. </p><p>Going along with their plan, they decided that one of them does one thing, then the other does the other thing. </p><p>As soon as they stepped into the classroom, almost all eyes were on them, which was pretty nerve-wracking. Miss Simian sat at her teachers desk, not aware of them, as she sipped the coffee from her "I love myself" mug. "Good morning class. Take your seats for attendence." A scowl could be seen on her face.</p><p>Gumball: Wait a second which seat?! </p><p>Darwin: How about we go with that plan again?  We'll take your seat here, then mine next hour, and so on.</p><p>Gumball: Oh. Yeah that sounds reasonable.</p><p>Gumball/Darwin sat down in Gumball's usual spot, as the teacher continued with attendance.</p><p>"Molly." Miss Simian didn't look up at her in the slightest.</p><p>"Present." The dinosaur replied, glancing down at her yellow and blue colored pencils on her desk.</p><p>"Bobert."</p><p>"Affirmative." </p><p>"Carrie."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"Tobias." </p><p>"Uh.. Yeah.. Here.."</p><p>Tobias couldn't help but looked freaked out by G/D, since their unnatural glowing white eyes were unnerving for him, especially since they had no real pupils. G/D tried not to acknowledge it, and faced forward, looking a little bored. Mostly like old times.</p><p>"Watterson." With no response, Miss Simian finally looked up, frowning now. "As in Gumball."</p><p>With slight hesitance, they answered. "Um.. Here.." They noticed a few people in the room were startled, most likely not expecting Gumball's voice to sound like that. It wasn't very surprising to be honest.</p><p>Miss Simian looked over at the two, as she sipped her coffee. The drink was nearly spat out in surprise, but she gulped it down. "Geez, what happened with you Watterson?" The way she said that was almost sarcastic.</p><p>"It's.. Kind of a long story.." Darwin replied, which to no surprise confused people, more or less startled them again.</p><p>"Why do I even bother." Miss Simian then went back to attendance.</p><p>Meanwhile, Carrie silently glanced over at the two, giving a slight smile of encouragement. They smiled back, glad to know at least there was one person in there that wasn't giving a weird look. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The rest of the classes mostly repeated like this. Often, the teachers would call out one of them, and usually were surprised when the two would respond, as did the students. Well, except for their girlfriends of course.</p><p>However, it came time for lunch. </p><p>Darwin: So.. What now?<br/>Gumball: Um.. Well.. I have no idea. Maybe just skip lunch?<br/>Darwin: And starve? No way.<br/>Gumball: But it's not like we can go sit with someone, remember? <br/>Darwin: Well I mean, there's Penny and Carrie, plus Anais if we're lucky.<br/>Gumball: Fair point.. You know what? Screw it. Let's just see how it goes.</p><p>Stepping into the cafeteria, a few looked over at them, but went back to having their food. A little nervously, Gumball/Darwin went into the lunch line.</p><p>Gumball: I don't think I've ever been this quiet before..<br/>Darwin: Yeah.. Me neither..<br/>Gumball: Should we just talk, y'know, not in our thoughts?<br/>Darwin: I don't know.. It might be weird for everyone else..<br/>Gumball: Yeah fair point.</p><p>Getting their food, they sat down at a rather empty table. It wasn't much, but they didn't exactly know where else to go. "So?" The two flinched, startled by the voice, but easily recognizing it. "Oh, hey Anais."</p><p>The bunny say beside them, placing her tray down. "Has everything been going okay?"</p><p>"Well.. Kind of? It's a little complicated." Gumball replied, not really sure how to explain it.</p><p>Anais wasn't all that surprised. "Let me guess, the teachers were getting confused by the whole seating thing?"</p><p>They nodded. "Yeah, every class has been like that." Darwin said. "They get confused, and most of the time look surprised when we talk."</p><p>"Nobody bullied you guys about it or anything, right?" Anais looked at her food, seeing how it looked disgusting, and pushed it aside.</p><p>"Not really. All we get are weird looks from people." Gumball answered, as they made a slight shrug.  As they said that, Leslie walked by with a raised eyebrow, more or less curious, but suspicious. The flower boy then sat with Masami and his other friends, no doubt talking about it.</p><p>"Sorry to hear that-" Anais was soon interrupted by laughter, rather familiar sounding.</p><p>"Heh, get a load of the freak show over here." Jamie said, looking at Tina with a smirk. The dinosaur soon chuckled, amused by her comment.</p><p>Gumball/Darwin tried to ignore the two bullies, however, they wouldn't go away.</p><p>"Can you just leave them alone?!" Anais stood up from the table, quite agitated, as she glared at Jamie and Tina. The bullies only snickered, while G/D looked concerned.</p><p>"And what are you going to do about it?" Jamie inquired, in a rather insulting tone.</p><p>"Um.. Anais you really don't have to do this.. It's Jamie, remember? She'll punch your eye sockets out if you mess with her.." Gumball whispered, trying to persuade the rabbit not to interfere.</p><p>"Come on! Whatcha gonna do?"</p><p>"I.. Uh.." Anais fell silent, realizing she didn't know what else to do. It was pretty much a short moment of embarrassment for her. </p><p>Jamie chuckled. "Just I thought." She soon left to her own table, Tina following behind.</p><p>"Sorry about that.." Anais nearly regretted her actions, as she sat back down. "I probably shouldn't've done anything.."</p><p>"It's ok, you were just trying to stand up to them for us." Darwin replied, reassuring her that it wasn't her fault.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The bullying didn't stop there. It seemed to only get worse, as other kids started getting in on the act as well. However, that wasn't the only thing. A lot of people had began speculating about what happened to the two, more or less spreading rumors.</p><p>Gumball/Darwin entered the classroom, earning a few looks from others. They did their best to ignore them, but soon grew worried, hearing Jamie laughing nearby, along with a few others whispering to one another in secret.</p><p>Gumball: Is it just me, or is this a bad sign?</p><p>Darwin: No you're right. Something's wrong..</p><p>Suddenly, Leslie appeared in front of them, nearly scaring the two. "Alright what happened with you guys? Why did you disappear for a week?" The flower placed his leaves/hands at the sides of his flower pot, looking curious, but suspicious. Other kids nodded in agreement, wanting to know the reason too.</p><p>Nervously, Gumball/Darwin stepped back, as all eyes were on them. Miss Simian hadn't come into the room yet, and their girlfriends weren't in this class. They were kinda in a pickle now. "Um.. It's not really that important-"</p><p>"Oh come on!" Masami looked annoyed. "It's not that hard to answer a simple question!"</p><p>G/D were cornered to the wall, fear beginning to rise. "Guys it's kinda a personal thing.. We're not that comfortable talking about it.." They tried to get out of there, but felt a hand grip onto their arm.</p><p>"Not so fast Wattersons, you're not going anywhere!" Jamie snarled, pulling them back.</p><p>The two struggled to get free, as they were forcefully tugged to her direction. "Let us go Jamie!" Gumball said, as they pulled harder. Jamie wouldn't let go. This went on for several seconds, until something stopped them dead in their tracks. A sound was heard, that made others around the three gasp.</p><p>Gumball/Darwin were horrified, as they saw what happened. Their right arm had been torn clean off, the stitching ripped apart. It fell to the ground with a thud. Everyone else shared the same expression. Quickly in panic, the two tried to put it back, but the stitches wouldn't go back in.</p><p>It had gone silent. G/D slowly looked up, eyes full of fear. Nobody had said a word, but from the expressions on their faces, the two knew they were all just as frightened as them. Suddenly, the silence was broken.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late, got coffee, yada yada I don't care." Miss Simian walked in, carrying a stack of papers and her mug. She soon became confused, yet annoyed, seeing the situation. She set everything down and faced the class with a glare. "Alright what happened while I was gone?"</p><p>There wasn't an answer, until Tobias finally pointed towards G/D. "Those two are zombies!"</p><p>The two were hurt by that, as they held their severed arm in their hands. "Wait it's not-"</p><p>"It's not what? It's not true? Good luck with that lie, it's pretty darn obvious." Tobias gestured towards their appearance with a small scowl, but still a little scared. "You look like a living nightmare."</p><p>"That's not our fault! We didn't choose to have this happen!" Gumball said, as they tried hard not to cry.</p><p>"Half the things you guys do are your fault!" Tobias shouted with anger, other students around him agreeing. Many were arguing alongside the rainbow haired boy, which was adding salt to the wound.</p><p>Gumball/Darwin tried to block out the harsh words, tears streaming down their face. It rang through their ears, nearly surrounding them. Names were heard among the sentences, ranging from freak, monster, to even mistake. It was now too much to bear anymore.</p><p>"SHUT UP!!"</p><p>Everyone around them stopped, surprised by the sudden outburst. G/D clenched their fist (more or less since they still have their right arm torn off), looking up at the students with hurt and anger. "You don't know how it feels to have a crazy lunatic knock you out and kidnap you, wake up to see you're strapped to a table against your will, forced to watch someone you know and love die right in front of you, as that same lunatic cuts into you while you're still breathing.. Oh yeah, and somehow wake up again and see you're flippin dead and stitched together with that loved one!"</p><p>A few people put their hand to their mouth with shock, as others were dead silent, not knowing how to react to that. Miss Simian, now tired of this, ushered the students back to their seats. "Sit down or you all get detention." She scowled. "As for you Wattersons, go to the nurse's office."</p><p>Gumball/Darwin silently followed her order, and left the classroom.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was now after school, G/D and Anais in the backseat as Nicole drove home. "So.. How was your day?" She asked.</p><p>"Um.. It was fine." The two replied, rather nervously, trying not to bring up what happened. Anais raised an eyebrow, noticing something was wrong. "Are you sure? It looks like something happened." She pointed out their clearly disproportional arm.</p><p>G/D then sighed. "It wasn't fine.."</p><p>"Well what happened?" Nicole kept her eyes on the road, but occasionally glanced into the mirror at them. </p><p>"People were asking where we've been, and it got really overwhelming. Then Jamie tore our arm off on accident, and everyone started calling us names.. We kinda yelled at them, Miss Simian came in and we got sent to the nurse's office." They lifted up the mentioned arm, which then bent at an odd angle and drooped down. "She wasn't really great at putting it back."</p><p>"Yeah that's kind of obvious." Anais said. "Don't worry, I'll fix it when we get home."</p><p>"And I'll make sure those people get what they deserve.." Nicole looked angry, nearly clenching the wheel.</p><p>It then grew quiet in the car, as the four went home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter eight: Theater Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There, it's all done." Anais placed her sewing needle down. "Are there any problems?"</p><p>Gumball/Darwin shook their head no, as they moved their arm to make sure it was working right. Thankfully, it was.</p><p>"So.. Did it hurt when it got torn off?" The bunny asked, putting her sewing kit back in it's usual spot. She turned back to face them, a concerned expression seen on her face. "I'm just.. Kind of wondering.."</p><p>"Actually now that I-" Gumball quickly cut off, correcting himself. "Now that we think about it, it felt like nothing happened to it. All we heard was it ripping off." He wasn't really sure about it really.</p><p>"You didn't feel anything, like, at all?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Hold on, I'm just going to test something real quick." Anais then punched the two in the shoulder, which as a matter of fact did hurt.</p><p>"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" G/D looked annoyed, feeling the hurt area in slight pain. "Sorry, I didn't mean that intentionally. It was just a test." Their sister replied.</p><p>"Test for what?" Darwin questioned.</p><p>Anais thought to herself for a moment, soon getting an answer. "I think I have an explanation for it. You guys can still feel pain normally, proven by when I punched you. But.. It seems like when something comes off, you can't feel anything from it."</p><p>"That's not a bad thing right?.." Gumball had a nervous tone of voice, the two slightly worried by what this could mean.</p><p>"I don't know, I guess it depends. Maybe it's just an outcome from what that creepy guy did to you.."<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>It was a typical Saturday morning. Well, as typical as it could get. Gumball/Darwin were watching TV, practically bored out of their minds. There wasn't much else to do really.</p><p>They noticed their sister come down the stairs, and follow Nicole to the door, which slightly peaked their interest. "Where are you guys going?"</p><p>"Mom's going to see a movie, and she wanted me to come since dad isn't home and well, yeah." Anais explained. She seemed hesitant, but asked anyway. "Do you want to come along with us?"</p><p>Gumball: Uhh.. Should we? I have a feeling we're gonna get the staring treatment again.. Or the name calling.. Or all in one..</p><p>Darwin: I guess we should.. Besides, all they're playing is boring movies on TV, and that other channel's doing that "Day of excersizing play" thing right now. It's not like we have much to do..</p><p>"Um.. Guys?" Anais raised an eyebrow, seeing the two blankly stare off into space instead of answering. "Are you coming or not?"</p><p>They blinked, and looked back at her. "Sure, we'll come."</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After a few minutes, they arrived at the movie theater, its lights glowing brightly above the the moving people getting in. Nicole parked the car across the street, turning the engine off. "Alright let's head in."</p><p>The four walked towards the building, Nicole a little more energetic in her movements, having waited to see the movie after a while. Like Gumball predicted however, a few people gave weird looks, before going back to their business. Nicole went to go pay for tickets, coming back quickly moments later.</p><p>As Anais followed her into the screening room, Gumball/Darwin tried to as well, but something stopped them in their tracks. Looking down, they found a hook thing that had somehow caught their left leg, keeping them from going anywhere.</p><p>Gumball: Just great..</p><p>Darwin: Hold on a sec, we can probably take it off..</p><p>Gumball: Not that reassuring but okay.</p><p>They lightly tugged, but the hook was stuck there pretty well.</p><p>Darwin: Oh no..</p><p>Gumball: Hang on maybe we did it wrong. Try the other way?</p><p>The two tried pulling it the other way, which didn't work either.</p><p>Gumball: Is it time to panic? Because I'm panicking.</p><p>Darwin: Don't panic I'm sure Anais or Mrs. Mom's going to come and help us out. I mean, they probably noticed we didn't come in with them right?</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Meanwhile, Nicole and Anais were in their seats, watching the previews go by rather annoyingly slow.</p><p>Noticing G/D's absence, Anais glanced around her, concern appearing on her face. Nicole noticed, now fairly worried herself. "Where are they?" She whispered, trying to be quiet.</p><p>"I don't know.. Did they come in with us?" The bunny whispered back. Seeing her mother shake her head no, she stood up from her seat. "I'll go look outside."</p><p>Before she could however, a big hairy looking man sat in the seat near her, blocking her only way of leaving. "Uh excuse me sir? Could you move please I really need to-"</p><p>The man fell asleep, much to her annoyance.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Gumball: I don't see them coming.</p><p>Darwin: Me neither..</p><p>Gumball: Okay well.. I guess we're on our own now-</p><p>Their thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice they usually heard, always questioning the scene they saw.</p><p>Darwin: Wait that's-</p><p>Gumball: Billy.</p><p>Sure enough, they were correct. Billy was standing next to his mother, watching the two trying to get their leg off the hook. "Mother, why is that terrifying thing trying to get unstuck?" He asked, turning to his mom, or well, Felicity.</p><p>"I don't know dear. Perhaps idiocy at its worst. Might explain the hideous look."</p><p>Gumball: Is it bad that I wanna punch her?</p><p>Darwin: Dude not now! Hurry up they're watching!</p><p>Gumball: I'm hurrying! It's really hard to get off!</p><p>Gumball/Darwin pulled harder, trying to ignore the other passers-by whispering rude remarks about them to other people.</p><p>Darwin: Wait Gumball stop you're pulling too hard!</p><p>Gumball: I'm trying to get it off!</p><p>Darwin: Gumball wait a-</p><p>Much to their fear, their leg tore clean off, somehow now unstuck from the hook. The two fell over, landing hard on the concrete below them, as they heard shocked gasps from the people around them.</p><p>Horror turned to anger, one case being for a man nearby. "That's one of that insane Gilson's freak of nature things isn't it?! It's got his name all his over it!"</p><p>"Who?" Felicity looked unimpressed, as she covered Billy's eyes from seeing this sight.</p><p>The man pointed at G/D angrily, who only scooted away in fear. "That crazy man does nothing but make those monsters to harm us all! That's all they ever are!"</p><p>Gumball/Darwin were panicking now, as a now angry mob of people began to get closer, intentions of hurting the two very clear. They felt helpless, clutching onto their severed part in terror. There was no way they could run out of this now.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The man continued to snore, as Anais tried to get over him. She had went through every possible way she could, but it seemed the man would do something after, immediately ruining the possibility.</p><p>With a sigh, she continued to try and get out.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The mob was now scarily closer, to the point where there weren't any escape routes in sight. Terrified out of their mind, the two finally spoke, nearly shaking in fright, but trying to act somewhat calm. "W-Wait guys it's not our fault!"</p><p>Slightly confused, the crowd paused, still angry, but willing to listen to what they had to say.</p><p>"Look we didn't ask to be this way okay? That creepy guy kinda forced it to happen-"</p><p>"We? Who's we?" One guy questioned, the crowd slightly more agitated.</p><p>"Uh us? Gumball and Darwin? You guys remember us it's pretty obvious." Gumball said, earning a few looks of recognition from the people.</p><p>"Wait but that still makes you his freak of nature thing!" The man from earlier shouted angrily, easily angering the mob up again.</p><p>"And that's even worse considering you're the Wattersons!" Another added.</p><p>Fear returned, as G/D tried to get away from the mob, but their efforts seemed fruitless. The least they could do was crawl their way out, but there wasn't an opening. Panicking, they feared for the worst.</p><p>Suddenly however, the theater door opened rather loudly, catching everyone's attention.</p><p>"Guys are you out here? Mom and I were worried and-" Anais cut herself off, noticing the scene in front of her. "Wait what the heck happened?"</p><p>Before anyone could respond, a sort of gargling sickening noise was heard amongst the area, making everyone turn their heads to see what it was.</p><p>The thing chuckled, stepping closer. "I returned! Miss me?"</p><p>Gumball/Darwin were horrified, recognizing the hideous voice.</p><p>It was the creepy man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter nine: The Fight for Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads up this chapter has blood and gore. Okay onto the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anais couldn't help but watch in confusion, not knowing who the man was. However, telling by the look on her brothers' face, she connected the dots rather quickly.</p><p>"Why so frightened? Don't I look marvelous now?" Gilson looked to be a zombie like figure, wounds seen all over his body. He looked absolutely horrific, probably from the fact he was crushed by a rather large shelf weeks ago. </p><p>"How the heck are you alive?!" Gumball questioned, the two terrified, as they tried to take in the man's appearance. </p><p>"I finally succeeded! My life has been restored, and my goal complete.."</p><p>"Then why did you come back?!"</p><p>Gilson grinned, revealing a set of sharp teeth, gleaming for all to see. "I wouldn't leave you of course! I made you!"</p><p>"No you didn't! You freaking kidnapped us!"</p><p>"Well you know what they all say, finders keepers!" Gilson grabbed Gumball/Darwin by the hand, trying to get them to get up and follow. "Come along now, wouldn't want to keep me waiting would you?" They yanked their hand back, a look of fright and hatred on their face. </p><p>"No we're not going back to that dump you weirdo!" They tried scooting back, since their leg had still been ripped off and couldn't exactly get up.</p><p>"But where will you go? It seems like everyone here dislikes you."</p><p>G/D glanced back towards the crowd of people from earlier. The mob had not moved so far, only watching the feud play out. The two didn't exactly know how to respond to the sentence, but at the same time they didn't want to let the insane man win.</p><p>"That's not true!" Anais stood in front of them, facing Gilson with a glare. </p><p>"And who might you be?" The man wasn't angry, rather curious in her attempt to protect the two. </p><p>"Shut you stupid mouth and leave my brothers alone you monster! You aren't hurting them anymore!" </p><p>Gilson chuckled, and suddenly grabbed her by the ears and lifted her up, not giving much attention to the pain it gave her. "What can you possibly do about this?" Anais tried to kick him and escape his grasp, but to no avail. "Hm, perhaps you can be useful.." He said, studying her movements in interest.</p><p>G/D were horrified seeing this. A sudden image of their sister at that horrible building appeared in their head. The thought of her being strapped and held against her will was absolutely terrifying. </p><p>"Let me go!" Anais shouted, as she continued punching and kicking. Gilson laughed, swinging her around by the ears as if it was nothing but a game to him. </p><p>Rage began to boil inside the two, watching the man do this, like she had no feelings, or any thoughts at all. They finally earned the courage to fight back.</p><p>"Now then, time to get going-" Gilson cut off, as he received a hard kick to the back, a few of the stitches he had done coming loose. He turned around, slightly agitated.</p><p>Gumball/Darwin were standing behind him, nearly shaking in anger. They had tried to put part of their sweater sleeve around their torn leg, keeping it at the very least somewhat on surprisingly.</p><p>"You think you can fight me like that? Think again!" The man dropped Anais, and ran towards the two with a snarl, his sharp teeth baring. G/D's eyes widened in surprise, but they didn't shrink back in fright, as Gilson attacked.</p><p>Anais could only watch as the two fought back with all their might.</p><p>However, Gilson was more skilled. Sharp metal claws unsheathed from his hands, as he scratched them in the face. A few bits of blood dripped down from the injury.</p><p>Gumball: What the what?! He's got claws?!</p><p>Darwin: What do we do?!</p><p>Gumball: Wait! Remember when we saw that really old movie with dad one time with that Frankenstein guy?</p><p>Darwin: Wait what has that have to do with- Oh yeah I see what you're getting at! The guy in the movie had some kind of super strength or something?</p><p>Gumball: Exactly! If we're some kind of Frankenstein thing, then maybe we can do that!</p><p>Darwin: But how? That guy had super strong big arms! And all we have are noodle arms!</p><p>Gumball: That doesn't matter! We gotta try before he tries to take us back!</p><p>Darwin: Okay let's do it!</p><p>The two stood back up, Gilson coming back. However, before the man could do anything they punched him to a wall, leaving a hole behind. "What the? How did you do that?" He questioned, as the two walked up closer.</p><p>"Dude, you technically made us a Frankenstein thing of course you didn't put that in." Gumball said, a slight grin on their face.</p><p>"Ah, very clever isn't it?" Gilson sneered, and lunged at them, pinning them to the ground. The makeshift bandage the two had done came off, much to their dismay.</p><p>Gumball: What do we do now?..</p><p>Darwin: Wait, he's sort of undead right? Zombie kind of?</p><p>Gumball: Obviously.</p><p>Darwin: Maybe.. Ooh I got it! Zombies usually die when you take out their hearts right?</p><p>Gumball: Zombies don't have hearts though.</p><p>Darwin: Oh. Wait but not like feelings way! You usually need that to live right?</p><p>Gumball: Okay yeah, but where are you going with this? Are you saying we rip his heart out or something? Sounds pretty gruesome.</p><p>Darwin: Fair point. But it's kinda the only option we got to stop him.</p><p>Gumball: True.</p><p>G/D spotted a wound by Gilson's chest, and hesitantly, stabbed their hand into it. Everyone gasped, including Gilson, as they pulled out what remained of the heart. "Y-You.. No this can't happen! I want to live! Miranda!"</p><p>Gilson gasped for life, as he fell over, dying in almost a minute.</p><p>The two dropped the organ, which splattered to the ground, as they scooted away from the body. The man was finally dead. Shock was all they could feel, surprised it actually worked. Yet, they were also scared at the same time. They had technically killed a guy, his blood on their hands.</p><p>They flinched, hearing Anais from behind them, an expression of concern on her face. "..Are you guys okay?.." Her ears were tinted red from being tugged on.</p><p>Gumball/Darwin did not respond, too shocked to say anything. They knew the crowd was still there, watching. Perhaps in fear? Hatred? They didn't know.</p><p>The theater door was slammed open, alerting the three kids. Nicole almost ran outside, stopping in front of them. "Kids are you okay?! What happened?!"</p><p>"It's a long story.." Anais replied, letting out a small sigh.</p><p>Nicole looked at the scene before her. The crushed wall, a body of a zombie like man on the ground, and her two sons sitting on the ground, who had several bleeding claw marks across their face, while holding their severed leg in their bloodied hands.</p><p>"Come on, let's get you home.." She picked up Gumball/Darwin by the arms and carried them to the car, Anais following behind her.</p><p>The crowd wasn't as friendly about the situation however, angry shouts heard from them, concerning to the four, especially to G/D. </p><p>"Burn in a fire you fiend!" One shouted.</p><p>"Monster!" Another said, as Felicity walked off, still covering horrified Billy's eyes.</p><p>"Get out of town freak!" A third yelled.</p><p>The name calling faded out, as Nicole drove the car home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was kinda hard to revamp considering it's basically just "Chapters 8-9, The Recap". So.. Yeah I tried to fix this the best I could. And yes disclaimer this chapter is HEAVILY edited from it's original Fanfiction.Net version. Alright enjoy the chapter.</p><p>Darball's dialogue is supposed to be in bold to represent their voices echoing, but I guess ao3 won't allow that. So uh.. Yeah. Just imagine them talking as echoing and in bold.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gumball/Darwin had been placed neatly in the back, almost clutching onto their severed limb as they watched the angry people from the crowd shout at them though the back window, the car getting further away from the theater. They still hadn't said a word since earlier.</p><p>Noticing this, Anais tried to comfort them, knowing this was pretty terrible to deal with, let alone scarring. "Don't worry guys, it'll be okay.. Just.. Look on the bright side, at least that Gilson guy's dead.."</p><p>"I guess.. But that doesn't really help with that crowd.. Seems like they just want us dead."</p><p>Nicole glanced over at her three kids in the back through the mirror, an expression of concern on her face, along with slight fear. "What happened back there? ..Who was that man?.."</p><p>The two hesitated, one hand gripping onto the car seat. "...Well... We got stuck on a hook thing.. And we tried to get it off. People were staring at us, that orange lady thing.. What's her name again?.. Kinda commented.."</p><p>Their mother was seen almost breaking the steering wheel in half at the thought of Felicity being mentioned, her fur slightly red. However, she exhaled sharply, and gestured to the two to continue. </p><p>"After that, we pulled it too hard and our leg kinda came off.." Their grip on the car seat tightened, fear seen on their face as they spoke. "And everybody there was so.. Mad with us.. Guess 'cause of the whole Gilson thing.. And they were gonna hurt us.. Well.. Before Anais came in.." The memories of what happened earlier flashed through their minds, the two unaware of Nicole and Anais's reactions. "But the creepy dude came back somehow, and wanted us to come back to that building with him.. Anais tried to help, and he was thinkin' about taking her too so.. A fight kinda broke out with him and us.."</p><p>"That guy literally had claws coming out of his hands." Anais added, worried herself. "It was really terrifying honestly."</p><p>"So.. That was the guy on the ground?" Nicole questioned.</p><p>"Yeah.. We um... We killed him.." Gumball/Darwin shifted their sight to the window, uncomfortable with remembering the incident. The blood on their hands slightly smeared on the seat.</p><p>"The hole in the wall? I assume.. Him?"</p><p>"..No, that was us.. We threw him.." </p><p>The four arrived back at the house, the car parked between two cars. Nicole soon turned to face her children. "I'm so sorry things turned into.. That.. I really didn't think this would happen and-"</p><p>"You don't have to apologize Mrs. Mom, it's not your fault. It was our choice to go in the first place anyway.." Darwin replied.</p><p>"I know but.. This isn't something to be lenient on. That crowd back there saying all those things.. And what they did to you two.." She punched her fist into the seat, the leather sinking in quickly. "It isn't right. I can't let this keep happening to my own kids!"</p><p>"Come on mom, let's get inside. We can.. Discuss it later.." Anais said, trying to calm her down.</p><p>Nicole took deep breaths, and stepped out of the car. "Alright." She carried G/D into the house, Anais following promptly. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>It had been silent in the bedroom, as Anais stitched Gumball/Darwin's leg back on, being careful not to screw up. "Okay, how does it feel? Can you guys walk?"</p><p>The two got up from the stool, walking forward carefully. Their sister soon caught them before they fell to the ground. "Yeah I guess it works." Gumball replied, as they regained balance on both legs, careful to stand still to make sure nothing else happened.</p><p>Anais looked reluctant to speak, twiddling her fingers around her sewing thread. "I.. Know this might be sudden but.." She sighed, putting away the materials in the drawer. "..You guys have to stay inside for a while.."</p><p>She could tell they were clearly upset by this, the two frowning at her. "I know it's kinda unfair, but.. It has to be this way. We don't want people trying to hurt you guys like that again."</p><p>G/D continued to look at her with a frown, before fixing their gaze to the floor. "...It's fine."</p><p>They clearly didn't mean it.</p><p>"It's not like we hate you or anything, we're just trying to-"</p><p>"IT'S FINE!" The two snapped, catching Anais off guard, who hadn't expected them to yell like that. They exhaled sharply, glancing to the side. "..It's.. It's fine Anais. We know. You're just trying to protect us. Just.. Leave us alone for right now, okay? Kinda want to think it over by ourselves."</p><p>The bunny quietly nodded in understanding, as she went out the door to leave them some space. She came downstairs, and sat beside Nicole at the table, who was drinking a cup of coffee, the older cat rather concerned and frustrated, but stayed silent about it.</p><p>"Is everything okay?.." Nicole asked, noticing her daughter's worry. "..Did they take it well?"</p><p>Anais sighed. "Well, I told them about our decision, and they're not too happy about it."</p><p>Nicole finished her drink, setting it down onto the table. "..Anais, do you really think we can fix this?.. I.. I promised them I would, but.. I'm not sure what to do.." She held her face in her hands, her daughter comforting her. </p><p>"I know, it's kind of confusing for me too.. But we should at least try to make the most of it. What else could go wrong?"</p><p>A sudden scream interrupted Anais, her and Nicole standing up in alarm. They ran up the stairs and into the bedroom, panicking and worried. "What happened?! Is something wrong?!" Nicole questioned.</p><p>G/D did not move, their back turned from the other two. "..Sorry, we just uhh... Freaked out. It's nothing.."</p><p>"What was it that freaked you out?" Anais stepped closer, seeing them trying to hide something, dark gray briefly seen in their hands. "Is it that thing?"</p><p>The two were startled by her mentioning it, covering it up more. "What thing? There's no thing here."</p><p>"Guys come on, you don't have to hide anything, you can trust us." She said, trying to get them to turn around.</p><p>"...You might not like it.." G/D sounded scared.</p><p>"Please, just, show us, alright? We won't say anything, I promise."</p><p>Hesitant, the two slowly turned around to face her, unwrapping their hands. There on Gumball's side, sharp, long, dark gray claws stuck out from his fingers, light gleaming off them. </p><p>"These things are made out of metal?.." Anais examined the sharp weapons, noticing how unnatural it looked. She knew Gumball always had claws, he was a cat after all, but these were clearly not his. What was Gilson going to use them for?..</p><p>"It's okay guys, calm down. It's not as bad as it is.." She let go of their hand, trying to reassure them. "Probably just Gilson being Gilson, we shouldn't worry about it.</p><p>"...We thought it would give everybody another reason to hate us..." Gumball/Darwin had one hand on their arm, the claws now retracted. "...And... It makes us look like... Him..."</p><p>Nicole soon came in, wrapping them in a hug. "No, you're nothing like that lunatic. He hurt innocent people for his own experiments, you're just kids."</p><p>"..We're not that different.." The two looked up at her, an expression of sorrow appearing. "..He's dead because we killed him.. Right in front of innocent people like they weren't even there.." They self consciously glanced over towards their hands. Though clean, they couldn't shake the thought of blood being on them. "..Does that make us a monster too?.."</p><p> "Guys, listen. You're not the monster, Gilson was. And you aren't him either. What you did was the right thing, now he's actually dead and we don't have to worry about him anymore. I know, it's hard to grasp, but it'll all be okay.." Their sister joined the hug.</p><p>Gumball/Darwin were at first still upset, negative thoughts filling their mind. However, they soon relaxed, hugging back.</p><p>The four quickly broke apart in fright, as a pair of large hands had suddenly joined, though revealed to be Richard. The large bunny grinned, a bag of Joyful Burger food next to him. "What'd I miss?"</p><p>"Um.. Kind of a lot." Darwin said.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p>For the next few weeks, it was rather difficult. </p><p>As of their safety, Gumball/Darwin had to be kept inside the house at all times, and couldn't go out. Even as far as going into the front or back yard wasn't permitted. </p><p>It put a heavy weight on them, the thought of those people from the theater were still out there probably hating every bone of their body, which unsettled, and often frightened the two. They did nothing wrong, yet they had to deal with all this.</p><p>Why couldn't the universe just reset everything like it normally would? Was it being purposefully harsh to them like everybody else?</p><p>Is it stuck like this forever?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep, Darball's got some claws, or well, one hand with claws. I thought it would be a nice extra touch for their appearance angst wise. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter eleven: Untrustworthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter edited from original version heavily due to old content not fit for updated version.</p><p>Hope you enjoy ^^</p><p>(note: Gumball and Darwin speak in thoughts like Character: text)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being alone in the house was a little more unsettling than they thought. Stuck inside most of the time now, Gumball/Darwin were a little more paranoid than usual. The thought of someone trying to hurt them was hard to even think about without worrying, so they tried to protect themselves a lot more than usual.</p><p>As they watched the clock on the wall tick by slowly, they soon grew rather bored. </p><p>"Ugh, this is boring.." Gumball said with slight annoyance, as the two were slumped over onto the couch. They took their eyes off the clock.</p><p>"Why'd you say it out loud then?" Darwin asked.</p><p>"Nobody's around to hear us."</p><p>"True, but its still kinda weird."</p><p>"Yeah fair point."</p><p>They soon stared at the blank screen of the TV, focused on speaking internally.</p><p>Gumball: So what should we do now?</p><p>Darwin: I dunno, not like we can do much without making noise.</p><p>Gumball: TV?</p><p>Darwin: What if someone hears us though?</p><p>Gumball: Aw.. Well I guess we can just play some games or something, doesn't make too much sound.</p><p>Darwin: Okay cool.</p><p>The two sat up, and grabbed a controller, at first slightly finicky with it as it was a little difficult to play together.</p><p>Meanwhile as they struggled with the controls, a dark looking car pulled up across the street outside. The window rolled down, a man looking upon the house, and soon to be his target. "This must be it."</p><p>Gumball/Darwin flinched, as the doorbell rang. They were quick to hide from the visitor's sight, the front window's curtains drawn as they ducked down to the floor.</p><p>Gumball: Dude its probably just the mailman, we don't have to hide THIS much.</p><p>Darwin: Are you sure?..</p><p>They slightly peeked out from the curtains, seeing the car. Their fear worsened, as they saw a shadowy figure at the door, and closed the curtains back.</p><p>Gumball: Definitely not a mailman.</p><p>Darwin: What do we do?..</p><p>Gumball: Well, the dude looks too menacing not to be a bad guy, so I guess try to defend ourselves?</p><p>They unsheathed their metal claws, as the two quietly made their way towards the door, quiet and light in their steps. Knocking soon arose at the door, as a monotone sound of a man could be heard.</p><p>"Hello, anyone home? I'm selling potatoes!"<br/>"Not interested!"</p><p>The two were quick to slap a fin over their mouth.</p><p>Darwin: Dude what the heck?!</p><p>Gumball: I'm sorry I panicked!</p><p>Light footsteps could be heard outside the door, as G/D kept quiet, fear in their eyes as the man spoke.</p><p>"I know you're in there, no use hiding from me anymore." The man snickered. "I know who you are."</p><p>This definitely raised alarms. </p><p>Gumball: Alright that's it, we gotta do something before things get worse. </p><p>Darwin: Call the police? </p><p>Gumball: Good idea-</p><p>The two froze, seeing an eye looking at them through the door's little seeing hole. With heavy fear, they backed away, unsheathing their metal claws as pounding on the door was heard. They slightly whimpered, as they reached for the phone on the wall. Dialing, they waited impatiently for it to pick up.</p><p>Ring.</p><p>Ring.</p><p>Ring.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Darwin: Uh... Dude?...</p><p>Gumball: Trying again..</p><p>Ring.</p><p>Ring.</p><p>Ring.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>Gumball: Come on come on come on...</p><p>The pounding grew louder, as they began to panic. Seeing no use of the phone, much to their terror, they slowly put it back and raised their claws up, preparing themselves for battle.</p><p>Darwin: Wait what are we doing?!</p><p>Gumball: Um hello, the police isn't an option now dude! This guy isn't going away. </p><p>Darwin: So what, we fight him?!</p><p>Gumball: Dude, if we can manage to axe off the creepy guy, then we can axe off this dude too.</p><p>Darwin: ...Okay..</p><p>With enough courage, the two walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath, they swung the door open, managing to scratch the man across the face. However, a sack suddenly flung over their head, immediately taking away their vision as they were lifted up.</p><p>The two screamed, trying to hold onto the door frame, their claws scraping against the wood. Their efforts unfortunately were fruitless, as they were ripped away from it and thrown into what felt like a seat, now completely encased into the bag.<br/>Gumball/Darwin continued screaming, trying to escape the sack in panic, as they heard car tires screech and were slightly pulled forward by motion.</p><p>Gumball: Oh shoot oh god oh crud..</p><p>Darwin: What do we do?! </p><p>Gumball: I don't know I didn't think that far! </p><p>Darwin: Well do something! We're freaking kidnapped! </p><p>----------------------</p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>Nicole grew horrified by the news she was hearing, pulling the phone closer as she shuffled papers around quickly. "Richard what do you mean GONE?!"</p><p>"Aw I'm sorry I only left for 5 minut-"</p><p>She cut him off. "That's not important! I'll be home in a few minutes as fast as I can. Maybe start looking around the house just in case alright?" </p><p>Nicole nearly slammed the phone back down, as she hurried to grab her work bag and run out of the office, and into her car, driving towards the house as fast as possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this one was short, I'm saving most of the action for chapter 12, its kinda got some important stuff. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12: Alone..?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have much to say here really, so here's the disclaimers. This chapter has been edited heavily, due to old plotlines and outdated material in the fanfiction . net version. The title was also changed because I thought it would be more vague and less spoiler-y. If you know what I mean.</p><p>NOTE: Darball, and GB and DW in general speak in an echo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the moment, it felt like an utter nightmare they were witnessing. Gumball/Darwin were still very well trapped inside the tied bag, the mysterious car's engine sounds heard squealing away. The air inside the sack was beginning to get rather stuffy and uncomfortable, as it was all they had to breathe with.</p><p>Gumball: We can't just sit here dude, there's gotta be some way out of here right? <br/>Darwin: I don't know! Maybe Mrs. Mom or Mr. Dad is looking for us?<br/>Gumball: They don't even know where we are! For all they know we could be in the desert by now or-</p><p>The two were cut off from their thoughts, as the car suddenly pulled to a stop, slightly throwing them over in the backseat.</p><p>Darwin: ..Maybe he's just at a gas station?...<br/>Gumball: Come on maybe we can escape if he's go-</p><p>His words went unfinished again, as the car door was heard opening, the bag lifted up as the two slightly bounced around due to the movement. As the sack was tossed around almost carelessly, they could hear the sound of a heavy door opening, the man clearly walking into some place. Panic rose, as a third door opened, and they were thrown harshly onto a cold floor.</p><p>"There we go!"</p><p>The two tried to escape the bag, but were unsuccessful as it was still tied. They heard another sound of footsteps, however it soon grew into multiple pairs. </p><p>"Well, enjoy your little new "friend" you freaks!"</p><p>A door slammed, making G/D flinch. Before they could do anything, the sack was lifted up, the knot being untied. Fear was written onto their face, afraid of what was outside. The sack came open, and the two fell over, crawling out of it as they took in the surroundings.</p><p>They were soon greeted with pairs of white eyes, all shapes and sizes, watching them through the darkness, as if studying them. Unsettled, they tried to figure out where they were, looking around for any sort of signs.</p><p>"Looks like Dr. F did bring another."</p><p>G/D turned to the front, noticing a silhouette nearby who dropped the bag the two were previously in. It soon stepped closer, making the two widen their eyes at their sight.</p><p>Darwin: Um... Gumball are you seeing what I'm seeing?... <br/>Gumball: I think so..</p><p>The figure was an orange colored fox, with what looked to be short fur shaped like hair covering one eye, along with other features similar to the animal. However, what caught them off guard was the rest of her.</p><p>She was stitched up too.</p><p>Stitches ran down the middle of her face and neck, some also seen at the tail separating the white tip. A set of bandages were seen on her, covering some of her clothing, as her eye glowed an unnatural white.</p><p>"So, what's your story?" The fox girl crossed her arms, almost glaring at them with suspicion, but with curiosity.</p><p>"Wait what?" Gumball wasn't really sure how to respond, Darwin remaining silent.</p><p>The fox sighed, as she fixed the drape of hair on her, a brief view of stitching seen on her other eye. "I said, what's your story. Better to know who you are then just let you in here with no questions."</p><p>"Well uh.. We were kinda kidnapped against our will by that crazy Gilson guy, he sorta killed us but kinda didn't, and we got stitched up together." Darwin explained, immediately catching the fox off guard, same being said for the other pairs of eyes. </p><p>"How did you do that? There's two of you?" Seeing the two nod, she grew confused, almost worried, thinking to herself for a moment. "Unless... You're the actually successful one..."</p><p>"The huh what huh? Can you explain that again? And where the heck are we? Who even are you?" Gumball was a little unnerved by the other creatures.</p><p>"That's a lot of questions, but I'll try to fill you both in. Welcome to Dr. F's place, his 'humble abode' of nightmares. Basically, its our prison. If you thought Gilson was bad, try meeting his brother."</p><p>"That guy has a brother?.." The two were definitely weirded out by that, the thought of there being two of the guy that murdered them and caused all this really difficult to think about. "And what do you mean by prison?... Does he do bad stuff?.." Darwin asked, a slight worried whimper in his voice.</p><p>"Much like you two, all of us here were kidnapped and turned into these monsters. From what I know, Gilson wanted to somehow create immortality, and combine two people into the same body." The fox girl soon glanced over at the other creatures, or kids, all being different versions of combined animals. She sighed. "But to him, we were all failures. All of us here always ended up only having one surviving, which he hated. So he threw us out, or.. Tried to kill us. But we escaped most of the time."</p><p>"Sounds like someone's a perfectionist." Gumball muttered under his breath. </p><p>Annoyed, the girl continued. "Society didn't like us for how we were. Thanks to some kids losing their minds over this, we were naturally assumed as monsters. Freaks. Even zombies sometimes."</p><p>G/D quietly clutched one arm, horrible memories of the other day being remembered.</p><p>"Eventually, Dr. F here found out about us, and got a little too interested. So he started kidnapping anyone experimented on, tearing us away from our families and friends, locking us away, just for dumb experiments so he can see how we work." The fox girl gestured to the door, which appeared to be locked.</p><p>"...We're stuck in here?..." Gumball questioned. "Forever?.." Darwin added.</p><p>"..Yeah. No way out."</p><p>The girl sat onto the cold cement floor, looking up at the two. "Considering we're all stuck, might as well need introductions. I'm Vanessa." </p><p>Gumball/Darwin stood in silence, unsure about all this, much to the fox's annoyance.<br/>"And you are?"</p><p>"Oh right uhh.. I'm Gumball," He gestured to his side of their face, as Darwin did the same with his with a slight bounce. "And I'm Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson the third!"</p><p>"Dude, you could've just said your name." </p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Vanessa slightly laughed at the introduction. "Nice to meet you too then." Her smile soon faded. "..Let me guess, you escaped and Gilson tried going after you?"</p><p>"Well.. Sorta yeah. But.... He's not really.. Here anymore... We.. Kinda killed him?.." The two looked afraid to say this, as they noticed the others look shocked by this response.</p><p>"What? How did you even make him kick the bucket? Don't tell me he's that weak."<br/>"Surprisingly yeah.. We just.. Kinda.. Ripped out his heart?.."</p><p>Vanessa's eyes widened. "We don't even have our characteristics, he removed them."</p><p>"Really? That's weird.. Because um.." The two slightly scratched the back of their head, confused by this. "..He gave us weird claw things.."</p><p>The fox was quick to look up, turning her attention away from her clawless paws. "Show me."</p><p>Reluctant, G/D let the metal slide out of their fingertips, gleaming in what light there was in the room. All the other children around them were fascinated by this, some coming closer to look better.</p><p>"..Metal..." Vanessa studied them, puzzled by this discovery. "Is there anything else you have?"</p><p>"Not really no. Unless you count being able to throw a grown man into a wall, then that's it really." Gumball responded with a shrug.</p><p>Before the fox girl could question further, the metal door was suddenly opened, alerting everyone's attention. Vanessa soon scowled, to the confusion of G/D, as the shadow-y man approached. </p><p>It was a whole lot easier knowing what the man looked like now, as the two weren't entirely in peril at the moment. Dr. F wore a simple white lab coat that covered his body, and a pair of glasses. </p><p>The man glanced around the room, and eventually laid eyes on a rather young experiment, being that of a odd combination of an owl and a poodle. He came up and snatched the child, walking them towards the door.</p><p>Dr. F paused, turning towards Vanessa with a sneer. "Hello Vanessa, its nice to see you again. Maybe for once you'll cooperate so I don't have to keep you in here for so long, hm?"</p><p>The girl only scowled, as he slammed the door shut. She sighed, noticing Gumball/Darwin's look of worry. "Experiments, like I explained. Nobody ever returns when he takes them away."</p><p>"..So we really are stuck here.. Aren't we?.." Darwin's voice being heartbroken was almost an understatement.</p><p>Vanessa nodded, much to the two's worry and fear. </p><p>G/D sat onto the floor, tail slightly curled in as thoughts haunted their mind. Was there really no escape? Were they actually stuck living in fear of being experimented on twice? Tears appeared in their eyes, which they were quick to wipe away. Vanessa noticed, but didn't say a word, only comforting the two as they and the other experiments sat in the confinement.</p><p>Only time could tell.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p>"Do you see anything?" Nicole's worry only grew, as Anais shook her head no, turning back towards the window. The feline became angry however, seeing Richard not paying attention. "RICHARD!"</p><p>His head snapped up with confusion, as she scowled.</p><p>Nicole soon sighed, fingers on the bridge of her nose as she spoke. "We won't be able to find the boys any faster if you aren't looking, alright?" </p><p>"WAIT I SEE 'EM!</p><p>The car screeched to a halt, as she looked around frantically. "Where?!"</p><p>Richard paused, looking disappointed. "Never mind, just a weird guy walking into some building."</p><p>"Richard I swear I- Wait.. Weird guy?" Nicole turned to his direction to get a closer look. Her eyes narrowed, as she saw a rather familiar man step into a door. </p><p>"..Should we investigate?" Anais asked, as she looked out the window of the backseat.</p><p>"Considering that man's behavior, yes. Anais, stay here and watch your father. I'll go sneak in and see if I find anything." The older feline stepped out of the car, preparing to approach the strange place.</p><p>"Hold on, what? Mom I can help, its not like I'm anchor weight." Anais became annoyed, crossing her arms. "Plus, I'm the smarter one here. No offense."</p><p>Nicole sighed, reluctant to allow her daughter to follow. "..Alright. But stay close."</p><p>The two left Richard in the station wagon, as they cautiously snuck into the building. Finding a secret entrance, they were able to enter rather easily. </p><p>"I'll stay here in case that man does anything. Go find your brothers, alright?" </p><p>Anais nodded, and walked quietly down an opposite small hallway, as Nicole stayed behind near the door. </p><p>"Guys, are you here?" Hearing nothing, she continued on, but stopped immediately. Sounds were heard coming from a room, covered by a metal door. Anais stepped closer, listening as she heard Gumball/Darwin inside. However, others voices could be distinguished.</p><p>To her luck, the door was unlocked from the outside. She quietly turned the handle, but soon heard the voices stop. "..Gumball, Darwin, are you in here?.." All Anais could see was pitch darkness in the room.</p><p>Seeing a pair of pupiless eyes appearing and lighting up in the dark, she sighed with relief, about to walk in.</p><p>"You know her?"</p><p>The new voice startled the bunny, as she noticed another similar looking eye watching her.<br/>"Its just our sister, don't worry." Gumball said to the other voice.  </p><p>Finding a switch, she turned on the lights, only to be greeted with several pairs of eyes looking at her. Anais was quick to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream out of shock, as she saw the assortment of creatures around the area, some looking bothered by the light, as it had been years since they've seen it. There in the middle of the room was G/D, and Vanessa who was sitting next to them.</p><p>The two were quick to run up to Anais and hug her tightly, slight tears pouring down their face. She hugged back, concerned by the look of fear she could see, and the few bits of loose stitching on them. "Thank goodness you guys are okay.. Come on, mom's waiting for us by the door."  </p><p>Anais took their hand and began to walk out, however the two didn't budge. "..Guys?" She turned back, confused by their behavior.</p><p>"..We can't just leave these people here.. Not with that guy.." </p><p>"..I guess you're right.." The bunny glanced over at the other children, guilt sinking in. "..But we can't sneak all of them out so fast, I'm sorry-" She was cut of by what sounded like a scream. Nicole's scream.</p><p>"That's scarily a first-"</p><p>"Gumball not the time!"</p><p>The three were quick to run down the hall, hurrying as they heard more fighting from up ahead. However, the loose stitches finally came undone, and G/D's arm fell off, the two dashing to the ground to grab it. </p><p>"Hurry!" Anais grabbed them by the other hand and ran towards the sounds. Upon arriving, they were shocked by the scene.</p><p>Nicole was fighting a rather furious Dr. F, scalpel in her hand. "This will teach you for hurting my kids you little-"</p><p>The man deflected her attempts to hurt him, and ended up stabbing her in the arm. She winced in pain, but did not scream, as she tried to hold him down.</p><p>"..Should we do something?.." Anais noticed G/D acting awfully quiet, looking over at the two with concern. "..Guys?"</p><p>The two nearly clutched their detached arm, stepping back with heavy fear in their eyes, directly in view with the bloody scalpel that was tossed around. Images flashed in their mind, which they desperately tried to block out. "..Guys?.. Are you okay?..."</p><p>They couldn't handle this. Almost out of complete fear, G/D approached Dr. F and eventually threw him off Nicole, the sharp tool landing onto the ground nearby. The man looked angered by this, and tried to fight back, but was met with sharp claws piercing through his head, as he fell over lifelessly. </p><p>Nicole and Anais were startled by this sudden occurrence, the young bunny helping her mother up off the floor. Reluctantly, Nicole walked closer to G/D, careful in her movements as she comforted them. "Its okay, he won't hurt you anymore.."</p><p>The two did not utter a single word, wiping away the small traces of blood from their face quickly. Telling by their expression, they were terrified, and guilty of their actions.</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>By now, the family was getting ready to finally head back home. Nicole's wounds were bandaged up and taken care of, thanks to the other children from the building. </p><p>G/D's arm wasn't entirely fixed yet, but was wrapped in a make-shift bandage to keep it together. Though everyone else around them was grateful and relieved that everything was okay, they were not. The image of Dr. F holding that bloody scalpel, and being killed soon after, haunted them. It wasn't just an undead Gilson like before, it was a living breathing man. A man that they just murdered not too long ago.</p><p>"So, you guys are going to be okay, right?" Vanessa appeared beside them, concerned by their expression. "You look pretty spooked."</p><p>"..Yeah we'll be fine.. Just.. Gotta get over it. Are we ever going to see you guys again?" Gumball asked, the two ignoring the horrible memories playing. </p><p>"Eh, depends. But its not like we're going to start walking around again, at least not yet anyway." She replied, crossing her arms as she glanced over at the other children in the building doorway admiring the new sunlight and scenery. "Still have to find the youngest's parents and such, can't really just leave them."</p><p>"Well uh.. Good luck with that." The two scratched the back of their head awkwardly, not sure how to exactly respond to that. Before they could react, Vanessa embraced them in a tight hug.</p><p>"It was nice knowing you, thanks for saving us."</p><p>"No problem, it was nice meeting you too." Darwin said rather cheerfully, as he and Gumball returned the favor. The station wagon horn loudly blared, and the two were quick to let go, startled by the noise. </p><p>"You should probably get going, I think your dad is getting impatient." Vanessa pointed to Richard honking the horn with a grin.</p><p>"Nah, he just normally does that." Both said, as they began heading to the car.<br/>All said their goodbyes, as they went separate ways, the family driving down the street towards their home, unaware of the angry stranger that had witnessed the scene from behind a trash can..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't wanna say it at the beginning since spoilers, but the other experiments speak in an echo as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>